Echo Point
by theoddestcastle
Summary: Parker is home from college with big news and Booth isn't too happy.


**AN: Hi, my name is theoddestcastle and sometimes I like to write things. Lol!**

* * *

**Echo Point**

Walking through the front door of his home, Seeley Booth was immediately hit with a wall of deliciousness. The scent of chicken and eggplant parmesan filled his nose as his mouth began to water. The roast beef sandwich he ate during his 12 o'clock lunch meeting was a distant memory now. His stomach began to rumble in anticipation of a good home cooked meal made by his wife.

Entering the kitchen he stopped, a wide smile came across his face as he took in the sight before him. He watched as Brennan danced around their kitchen, a glass in hand, filled with Sangiovese. He was enthralled by her beauty and grace as she hummed "Aint That a Kick in the Head." It was their favorite Dean Martin song. He watched as her hips tantalizingly swayed from side to side as she slowly lifted the lid off a pot. Booth felt himself twitching at the thought of lifting her up onto the island, bunching up her skirt, pulling her panties aside, and sinking into hot, welcoming heat. He pushed all thoughts aside as the laughter of their children floated into the kitchen. Playtime would have to wait until later.

"Are you going to stand there all night? Or are you going to help set the table?" She asked cheekily, breaking him out of his fantasy.

Booth chuckled. "Yes, dear." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist and began to pepper her neck with kisses.

Brennan turned so she was facing him and kissed him briefly. She handed Booth the small stack of dinner plates and utensils, and swatted him on the butt. He shot her a wink and a grin.

Booth methodically set their dining table, arranging everything the way she liked it. "Uh Bones, you gave me too many place settings."

"How many did I give you?"

"Five."

"That is correct."

"Five? Are we expecting someone that you forgot to tell me about?"

"Hey dad," a voice answered cheerfully.

Booth turned to see his eldest standing in the dining room entranceway holding hands with his two siblings. He gasped, "Parker!"

Parker laughed as his dad quickly came over and engulfed him in a tight hug. "What are you doing home? Isn't it the middle of the semester?"

"Well I finished my last midterm this morning. We all get a short break from classes and the team has a bye before a four game road trip. So, I thought it would be fun to fly down for the week to see everyone."

Booth patted his son on the back. "That's really great. I missed you so much. I know you call every night, but nothing beats having you home."

"I missed you too dad. I missed all of you." Parker replied happily.

"Let me take a look at ya." Booth pulled back and gave his son the once over. "You're looking really good son. Looking really fit."

Parker was dressed in a worn scarlet Boston University Ice Hockey practice shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. He towered over family and friends at 6'3 ½ and the little ones enjoyed using him as jungle gym. He also kept his hair short now and the blonde had grown darker in color over the years. With his warm brown eyes and the crooked grin on his face, he was a splitting image of what Booth used to look like at his age.

"Ha, thanks. Between classes and hockey, I don't get to do much. I'm either at the library, the gym, or the rink. I packed on about fifteen pounds of muscle since the semester started back in August." Parker flexed for emphasis causing his siblings to giggle out ooh's and ah's.

"Dinner is ready, let's sit." Brennan instructed, ushering her family into the dining room.

Booth clapped his hands together. "Yes! Food! Ryan, you can say grace."

The five-year old cheered in excitement. It was his chance to shine. "Yes!"

* * *

Sitting at the head of the table, Booth observed the scene before him with delight. His family was completely whole again now that Parker was home from school for the time being. The sounds of laughter and banter warmed his heart. Christine was in hysterics over some sort of Halloween costume suggestion from her big brother. Ryan on the other hand, attempted to persuade mommy over not having to eat his vegetables.

Setting his fork down, Booth looked over at Parker. "Bub, we should get in some ice time while you're home. We'll get you conditioned for when you guys hit the road. You need to be in top physical shape so the team can bring home a third National Championship."

Parker swallowed and chose his words carefully. "It's a great idea dad. I'd love to go by the old rink, but I…" He took a deep breath. "I won't be playing for the rest of the season. As a matter of fact, I won't be playing hockey anymore. Or returning to school."

"What did you say?" Booth asked evenly. He narrowed his eyes at his oldest son. The chatter from Brennan and his children went silent. They knew that tone. It couldn't be good.

Parker sat up, preparing himself for the argument he knew would ensue. He looked his dad straight in the eyes. "I said that I'm not playing hockey at Boston anymore, and I'm not returning to school. I withdrew from my classes after I finished midterms."

Booth felt his blood boil. Withdrawing from school? Quitting hockey? "You better explain yourself right now, young man!"

Parker cleared his throat, trying his best to remember the speech he had prepared for this moment. "I've been doing some serious thinking lately. I love college and playing hockey. Co-captaining my team to two back-to-back National Championship titles was awesome, but a large part of me feels unfulfilled. About three weeks ago, after much deliberation and a number of phone calls to Father Patrick, I went over to the Army Recruiting Office in Boston and enlisted. I ship off to Fort Benning in two weeks."

Booth gritted his teeth. "You quit school and gave up your hockey scholarship to go play soldier? This is not how we planned out your future, Parker. What will your mother say?"

Parker shrugged. "Mom was actually fine with it, after I explained my reasoning to her."

Booth was in disbelief. Rebecca was actually okay with this? Sending their son off to join the military? He was too young. "You are only 19!"

"The same age you were when you joined!" Parker shot back.

"You are _not_ enlisting. The first thing I'm doing tomorrow morning, is making some phone calls. I'm gonna have all your processing papers reversed and terminated. Then you and I will get on the next possible flight back to Boston. We're going meet with the Dean and the admissions officer. You _will _go back to school and earn your degree. And you _will _rejoin your hockey team. You're slated to be the nation's top prospect. You are not going to throw away everything we worked so hard on."

"Booth." Brennan warned, growing agitated by his behavior.

Parker stared at his father. "You're being ridiculous. Playing hockey for Boston U has always been my childhood dream. So was playing for the NHL. But, I don't want that anymore. I will always be indebted and grateful to you, mom, Bones, and every single person who invested so much time into my hockey career. It just isn't what it used to be. I wanna do what I know in my heart, will make me happy. I _am_ going to Fort Benning and I _will_ become a soldier. And even if you did try to have my papers reversed, which I highly doubt you can actually do, I'm just gonna re-enlist. I _want _to do this. I thought you would be proud of me!"

Booth's eyes darkened. "Parker Matthew Booth, place your dishes in the sink and go to your room this instant. You are excused."

Parker's jaw dropped. "You're seriously sending me to my room?"

"As long as you remain under my roof, you will abide by my rules. March."

Parker stood up from his chair angrily. He did as he was told and headed straight upstairs to his room with out a word.

* * *

Sitting on her bed, Brennan began to rub her temples hoping to ease her migraine. Things had been rather tense, ever since Booth dismissed Parker from dinner. Was she upset with her husband? Very. She curtly asked him to clean up the dining room and kitchen while she got Christine and Ryan into bed. She didn't like the way he reacted to Parker's news and how he didn't give him a chance to explain himself.

It was by chance that she and Rebecca were at the Founding Fathers having lunch together when Parker called via Skype with the news. Neither one of them were surprised that he had decided to enlist. They both knew that Parker held Booth in such high regards and had idolized him his entire life. Parker always said he wanted to be just like his dad. However Booth was adamant that his children stayed away from joining the military.

Like Parker, she thought that Booth would be proud of him. Although she and Rebecca would've liked Parker to finish school first and go into the army as a commissioned officer, ultimately, it was his choice. Getting out of bed, Brennan glanced at the empty space next to her. She hadn't said a single word to Booth all evening. She needed to find her husband; she hated going to sleep angry with him.

Shuffling down the hallway, she passed Parker's room and saw a dark mass from the corner of her eye. Stopping in the open doorway, Brennan spotted Booth sitting in Parker's desk chair watching him sleep. He was hunched forward; elbows on his knees and hands folded together.

Brennan walked in, taking care to avoid stepping on Parker's hockey equipment, and stood next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Booth," she whispered, her tone alerting him to her seriousness.

"I'm scared Bones." Booth confessed; his voice wracked with pain.

Brennan began rubbing circles in the spot her hand laid on his shoulder. "You know, it is scientifically proven that children often imitate their parents, their future career choices included. Boys especially, are strongly influenced by their fathers and the things they do. Their actions, emotions, and choices are also reflective on how they were raised. Parker idolizes you. I believe that growing up as a military child, Parker saw you as a hero and he wanted to be just like you. You are someone who protects people."

Booth placed a hand over his wife's hand. "You hate psychology."

Brennan pinched him slightly. "Yes, but it doesn't mean I won't discredit it."

Booth chuckled and fell into a silence. Brennan continued to rub his shoulders. "You know he is not a little boy anymore."

"He's an adult now, a grown man. But, every time I lay my eyes on him, all I see is my floppy haired, gap toothed little boy. He will always be my little boy. At the time I enlisted, I wasn't sure if I would have kids, but I knew that if I ever did, I would make sure I created a damned good life for them, a much better life than the one I had growing up. I want Parker, Christine, and Ryan to see that they have options and that they shouldn't have to resort to joining the military. Serving my country will always be one of my greatest joys and pains. I had men who were the same age as Parker is right now, that lost their lives. I can't live knowing that my young son is out there and something could happen to him. I've seen too much horror in my lifetime. I've killed people. I don't want any of my kids to see the kind of stuff I saw."

Brennan draped her arms around Booth's shoulders. "I hope that Parker doesn't have to endure any of that as well. However, you and I know it is inevitable. He's going to experience all of that. But, he has your strength and your faith that will help him through it. He's also going to need the love and support from his family, which we will always give to him. But, most importantly, he needs your support and guidance because you know what it was like. You've been there before."

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand. "I know."

Parker began to stir awake. "Dad? Is that you?"

"Yeah pal. It's me and Bones." Booth replied, reaching out to run a hand through his son's hair. The move had always put his son sleep from when he was a year old.

Parker closed his eyes and let out a sleepy chuckle. "You guys watching me sleep as a kid was comforting. Now it's just kinna creepy."

Booth let out a sigh. "We need to talk."

Cracking an eye open, Parker glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 2 a.m. He shook his head with a smirk. His dad always had the best timing in the world.

"We could wait until later on this morning," Booth offered.

Parker shook his head and sat up. "We can talk now. I want to address this so I can enjoy the rest of my time back home. Only God knows when I'll be back in DC."

Brennan moved to leave before Booth stopped her. "Hey where you going? Stay here Bones. You're an important part of this as well."

Brennan placed a kiss on his cheek. "I was there when he spoke to Rebecca. I already know. I fully support his decision. Let Parker talk. Listen to him."

Parker stood up to engulf his step-mom in a tight hug. "Thanks again Bones."

Brennan stood up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on Parker's cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

* * *

An awkward silence fell between father and son, both unsure of where to begin. Parker got up from his bed and turned on the light on his desk, his mind racing to collect his thoughts. He took a breath and decided to just go for it.

"Dad, please just hear me out. My entire life, you worked hard to protect and shield me away from the horrors of today's society. I will be forever grateful that you did so, but it's time for me to face the world on my own. I need to see what it has to offer me. This is the way I want to do it. I'm not a kid anymore."

"I know that you are an adult now and fully capable of making adult decisions. There are so many other ways for you to get out in this world. Choosing this path and joining the army to do so is a very big commitment. It is your life, and millions of other people. Are you ready to have their lives placed in your hands? I want to make sure you understand the task you are taking on. There is also a war going on, you will most likely be shipped out mere moments after you complete your training. Are you ready for that?" Booth questioned as the fear of his boy going off to fight a war played in his mind.

"Yes. I'm more than ready to make the commitment," Parker replied confidently. "As long as the love for power shall eclipse the power of love, the world will never know peace. There will always be a war going on. No one expected the US to go back to war with Russia, but it happened. They're in need of soldiers, able-bodied men and women to fight. It is _my_ rightful duty to my family _and_ my country to serve."

"This will be my chance to leave my mark on history and become apart of something bigger than myself. This is my chance to make something of myself, something that I know I will be proud of for doing when I look back fifty, sixty, seventy, and even eighty years from now. You served, your father served, and his fathered served. I am going to be apart of the great Booth lineage that has served his country with pride, loyalty, duty, respect, self-less service, honor, integrity, and personal courage. I took an oath, and I will uphold that oath to the best of my abilities."

Booth was quiet for a moment as his mind absorbed everything. After what felt like an eternity to both parties, Booth pursed his lips and slowly nodded. "You know, I really wish you had finished school first."

"I understand. Actually, after you sent me here to my room, I got a call from my counselor. Earlier today when I informed him of my decision to withdrawal from school, he was very surprised. He said that I'm one of the very best student's at the university and very close to graduating at the top of my class. He said it would be a shame not to see me finish and earn my degree. So, he ran my situation by the Dean. They talked for a while and ultimately came to an agreement. Instead of quitting school, I'd be placed on a one-year leave of absence. This will allow me to complete my One Stop Unit Training, go to Airborne School, and go to my Ranger Assessment Selection Program. When my leave is up, I'll take online classes to finish my degree."

Booth cocked an eyebrow. "That is very generous of them to allow you to do that."

Parker just shrugged as he picked at an invisible piece of lint on his shorts. "Any student can get a one year leave of absence really, as long as they have a justifiable reason. I suppose leaving to serve your country is one of them…oh, and with the amount of college credits I currently have, I'll enter OSUT as a Private First Class."

"That's good. So OSUT, Airborne, and RASP? You've chosen Infantry then? You got a Option 40 contract?" Booth inquired, finally catching the name of Parker's training.

Parker hesitantly nodded. Telling his dad about enlisting had been hard enough, but telling him he was going to be Infantry and then go on to become a Ranger if he successfully completed the course? He wasn't sure how well that would go.

Booth smirked. "High speed, low drag eh?"

At that, Parker let out a real, full smile. He knew that his dad was accepting and supporting his decision. "Yes sir. I am the infantry, my country's strength in war. Her deterrent in peace, I am the heart of the fight."

Booth felt an overwhelming surge of pride in his chest as he and Parker went back and forth reciting the rest of the Infantryman's Creed. When Parker finished with the final lines, Booth pulled him in a tight hug, tears stinging the corners of his eyes. "I am so damn proud of you son. You forced me to open my eyes and see that you were making the right choice in life."

Parker let out a giant sigh of relief. "Thanks dad. Your approval and support means so much to me. I don't know how I would feel if I went through this knowing that you didn't."

"Son, listen to me. I have always supported everything you have done throughout your life. This particular one came out of left field and I was scared. But I believe in you and in your abilities. The army is gaining an amazing young man who will become an exceptional soldier and a leader. I look forward to the day when you graduate Ranger school and I get to pin that Ranger Tab on your uniform."

"I'm looking forward to that day too. I've been dreaming of that day ever since I signed the dotted line"

Booth patted Parker on his back. "Now go to bed. I'm gonna wake your ass up in a few hours so we can train. Becoming a Ranger aint no cakewalk. It takes a lot of mental and physical strength. They'll run you to the ground until you're bleeding, crying, throwing up, and dry heaving. No son of mine is gonna be a Ranger school dropout. You're graduating at the top of your class."

"Yes sir," Parker responded with a salute as he jumped back into bed.

Booth switched off the desk lamp. "Good night son. I love you."

"I love you too dad."


End file.
